novasecosafandomcom-20200215-history
Utopia Republic
The Utopia Republic is a independent republic based on the moon of Earth. Ruled by Bella Dannoyra, it is a satellite state of the Secosa Supernova and a member of the United Galaxies. Geography Largest Cities History Early history The republic was created in 1974 as the Nova Moon Colony, led by Annabella Dannoyra and Maebon Nova. Annabella Dannoyra, still a college student, was chosen by Maebon to set up a colony on the Moon as a response to the Earth people doing landings on the moon. Annabella, forced to graduate early, and thirteen other students at Warthon-Bartholomew University were chosen to settle at the Shackleton crater. Their settlement was named Abesto, after a town in Pophalan. 1980:3:13: Maebon Nova visit Independence In 1983, Annabella wished for more autonomous control of the Moon Colony. Maebon did not allow this, concerned this could cripple the colony's economy. 1984-2014 2014: Invasion by the Lentobo Empire In early 2014, the Utopia Republic was invaded by Shazira S. Lentobo. She invaded the country for a really stupid reason: demonstrate the Lentobo Empire's firepower and know the time difference between Abesto and Capitalia. Abesto fell and the Utopian people got really angry at Shazira, especially after her soldiers took Bella Dannoyra hostage. Annabella Dannoyra, who was at the Warthon Electronics Show, was shocked. The troops occupy the country and the Utopia Republic calls for help. Maebon brings her Secosan troops over and forms an interim government, led by Reyna Dannoyra. Reyna, even though she had no experience in running a government, instantly became very popular among the Utopian people; many people thought Reyna would pave the way to a new Utopia Republic. Six days after the invasion, Project Supernova was used against the Lentobo Empire and the Utopia Republic won the Secosa Wars alongside the Secosa Supernova. 2014-present: Rebuilding the Utopia Republic Abesto Satellite Center After the Secosan Wars, the Utopia Republic's infrastructure was severely damaged and Bella Dannoyra had barely survived the destruction of DeathStar X, the Lentobo Empire's home base. Many people were killed during the occupation, and Abesto's downtown district was ruined. The Utopia Republic could not afford to rebuild everything Shazira had damaged. In 2014:7, a court case was filed against Shazira S. Lentobo; she was found guilty of mass murder, vandalism, and many crimes. As a result, the Utopia Republic built the Abesto Satellite Center to hold Shazira in the center's prison for the rest of her life. Ilibanew Parwoldon (alias The Commander at the time), who had just been assigned to run the ASC two days prior, was tasked to make sure Shazira was kept in the prison. On the first day, she was not very good at her job, and could not handle Shazira's yelling and screaming. Eventually, she was able to cope and did a very good job at keeping Shazira inside her cell. But Ilibanew could not keep Shazira there all day. To make her pass the time, she hired a couple security guards to keep an eye on Shazira. Economic boom Economy The Utopia Republic has a socialist market economic system. The Utopia Republic's industry is dominated by the mining and ore industries, which account for 85% of the Utopia Republic's GDP. The main powers of the Utopian economy are the riches of Utopia Ore, which is the largest mining company in the republic. Society The Utopian people are very loyal and proud. Government The Utopia Republic is a constitutional democracy. It is led by the President of the Utopia Republic, who is also the head of state and head of the military. Human rights The Utopia Republic is one of the freest and most liberal countries in the galaxy, where the amount of personal freedoms is significantly higher than the Secosa Supernova. The Constitution of the Utopia Republic promises "the freedom of speech, right to vote, and freedom of the press." Culture The Utopia Republic is a very artistic country. Art can be found on almost everything, from the buildings to the highway overpasses. Category:Utopia Republic Category:Secosan allies Category:Non-Secosan states ruled by Secosans